


Tony Bear饲养指南

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [1]
Category: Argo - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 如您近期有饲养一只Tony Bear的打算，建议您先仔细阅读以下由官方机构权威发布的二十条关于Tony Bear的注意事项，以确定自己是否具备足够的饲养条件：
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 6





	Tony Bear饲养指南

如您近期有饲养一只Tony Bear的打算，建议您先仔细阅读以下由官方机构权威发布的二十条关于Tony Bear的注意事项，以确定自己是否具备足够的饲养条件：

1\. 因Tony Mendez本人多次拒绝承认“Tony Bear”的代称，请不要试图在他面前喊他Tony Bear，任何人做此尝试都有可能使人身安全面临极大风险，饲养主除外。

2\. Tony Bear目前的唯一饲养主名叫Napoleon Solo。

3.Tony Bear为濒临灭绝级别的珍稀保护动物，全世界有且只有一只，常出没于兰利，偶尔也会掉落在世界各地。如您偶遇Tony Bear，请不要试图捕获，否则您有可能遭受来自饲养主的死亡威胁以及CIA、U.N.C.L.E、KGB等世界几大情报机构的联合通缉。

4.众所周知， Tony Bear以其温顺和善的性格得到了人们的喜爱，但如遇饲养主在场，建议谨慎表达您的喜爱之情，如对此事项有所不满，请重新阅读第三条。

5．给Tony Bear提供的食物中，蔬菜含量不可超过食物本身的五分之一，否则有可能引起Tony Bear肠胃不适、浑身乏力、情绪不佳等严重后果。

6.但也不可放任Tony Bear随意进食热狗、汉堡、卷饼、甜品等高热量食物，这同样会使饲养主情绪不佳。因此在通常情况下，Tony Bear的食物问题由其饲养主一手包办。

7.切记不可随意喂食Tony Bear，如有疑问，请重新阅读第三条。

8.含有尼古丁的烟草类制品对Tony Bear有特殊及强大的吸引力，如非法使用该制品引诱Tony Bear，后果可参见第三条。

9.据饲养主本人表示，总是混着淡淡烟草味的Tony Bear非常好闻。

10.Tony Bear对摄影及绘画方面的热情异常高昂，通过这两种兴趣爱好打开话题可轻松与Tony Bear进入愉快的对话中。聊天时请克制自己不要与Tony Bear有过多的肢体接触，后果依旧参考第三条。

11.Tony Bear虽然拥有较为高大的体型，但体能锻炼方面的缺乏及工作性质所致，Tony Bear在实战中的战斗力只有其饲养主的十分之一。不过，决不可因此小觑Tony Bear，他仍有着优秀于常人的危机处理能力、分析能力、应变能力等，别在他面前耍小聪明，他会一眼看穿，即使是他的饲养主也难以幸免。

12.缺少充足的睡眠偶尔会使Tony Bear行为迟缓，反应能力下降，据称，其饲养主为了促进和Tony Bear之间的感情交流，常会用一些特定的方法使Tony Bear陷入缺乏睡眠的糟糕情况，对此方法请不要深究，更切忌模仿。

13.当Tony Bear对你的任何话语都没有反应时，提一下Napoleon Solo这个名字会是个好主意。

14.如果Tony Bear跟你说他在世界上最讨厌的人是他的饲养主，请不要相信。当然，从来没有人信过。

15.毕竟最开始，谁也不相信这只甚少吵闹、安静温柔的Tony Bear会被与他性格完全相反的Napoleon Solo驯服。

16.友情提醒，Tony Bear害羞的样子非常可爱，但大部分都发生在饲养主也在场的情况下。由于他俩很少有不黏在一起的时候，您只需在一旁安心等待即有机会亲眼得见。

17.快收起你手里的各种照相摄像设备，不然第三条在等着你。

18.即使您已熟读本指南并确认自己具备了足够的条件，您也没有机会真正饲养这只独一无二的Tony Bear。

19.因为Napoleon Solo说，Tony Bear的所有权是且只能是他一个人的。

20.而这所有权的期限是一生。


End file.
